Uma festa para Tohru
by Sukah
Summary: A história que vou contar é a de quando resolvemos fazer uma festa surpresa para a Tohru chan. Confesso que foi idéia minha, mas se eu soubesse o trabalho que daria teria sugerido apenas dar um presente. [Oneshot][Reeditada]


**Ohayou o/  
**  
Demorei algum tempo para escrever essa fic n.n mas agora finalmente terminei. Está escrita de uma maneira um pouco diferente. Espero que gostem o/**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence i.i

* * *

**Nota:** Fanfic atualizada em 07/05/07... o/ erros corrigidos n.n nenhuma mudança significativa. **

* * *

**

Uma festa para Tohru

* * *

Shigure ajeitou mais uma vez os óculos, se acomodou no sofá, colocou um livro de anotações sobre o colo e acendeu um cigarro.

- Olá caros leitores, jovens e queridas leitoras colegiais. – Começou a falar enquanto folheava o caderno de anotações. – Procurei vários jeitos de contar essa história, mas a melhor que achei foi por meio deste caderno de anotações, que guardam idéias de um brilhante escritor, diga-se de passagem, que por acaso acabei escrevendo para quem sabe fazer um livro mais tarde.

Ele fez uma nova pausa, dessa vez para procurar algo em uma página cheia de riscos e comentários.  
- Aqui está. – Shigure parou em uma parte cheia de rabiscos e com diversas gotas desenhadas. - A história que vou contar é a de quando resolvemos fazer uma festa surpresa para a Tohru-chan. Confesso que foi idéia minha, mas se eu soubesse o trabalho que daria teria sugerido apenas dar um presente. – Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto recordava dos incidentes que haviam ocorrido, e uma aura negra começou a pairar sobre sua cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos, voltou a posição normal, pegou o cigarro que estava no cinzeiro e o levou até a boca.- Espero que não se importem da história ser feita de pequenos recortes, mas não tive tempo de escrever o livro ain... COF, COF... – Ele tirou o cigarro da boca e continuou. – Ainda não tive tempo de escrever um livro com esse episódio. Enfim, espero que apreciem.– Terminando de falar, apagou o cigarro e limpou as lágrimas que haviam saltado nos seus olhos enquanto tossia.- A propósito... eu não fumo. – Lamentou ele ao ver o cigarro já tragado em sua mão.

**Nota 1 – Como tudo começou. Separando as tarefas.**

A tarde estava quente. Logo, boa para as roupas secarem, e lá estava Tohru pendurando lençóis na varanda. Enquanto isso, os outros três moradores da casa estavam reunidos na sala conversando animadamente:  
- NÃO VOU! – Kyo gritou enquanto Shigure tentava empurrar uma lista de compras para ele.  
- Vamos Kyon... – Shigure choramingava e fazia cara de cachorro sem dono, literalmente. – É para ver a Tohru-chan feliz. Imagina há quanto tempo ela não tem uma festa de aniversário.  
- Vá você mesmo. – Respondeu Kyo mais calmo. – Não vou comprar essas coisas. E, por sinal, para que isso? ROSAS DE AÇUCAR? BEXIGAS ROSAS? O que vão pensar se eu comprar uma coisa dessas? – Kyo falava enquanto lia a lista absurda de coisas que Shigure fez para a festinha de Tohru.  
Shigure, que havia colocado a mão em cima da orelha para tentar diminuir o impacto dos berros de Kyo, respondeu docemente:  
- Kyo, Tohru é a nossa princezinha, vamos não custa nada, se precisar coloque um saco de pão na cabeça, mas vá comprar isso.  
- E por que ele não vai? – Kyo apontou para Yuki, que até então estava acomodado em um canto da sala sem ser percebido.  
- Ahn, o Yuki-chan já foi encarregado de outras coisas.  
- E por que você não vai? – Kyo estava começando a alterar o tom da voz de novo.  
Shigure parou um minuto, e então olhou para a janela da sala, com um olhar vago.- Está na hora do meu banho... – Falando isso saiu em passos rápidos e subiu a escada, ignorando completamente os berros de Kyo e os protestos silenciosos de Yuki.

**Nota 1 – Fim**

- Não continuei na sala para saber o que aconteceu depois, afinal, estava na hora do meu banho...; é claro que eu realmente lamentei por estarmos no meio de uma conversa importante... Enfim, foi assim que começamos a preparar a festa surpresa de Tohru, dois dias antes do aniversário dela. – Shigure pulou algumas páginas do caderno até chegar em uma onde havia uma segunda nota. – Agora, vamos para a próxima nota. – Disse ele enquanto um sorriso ia aparecendo em sua face.

**Nota 2 - Pequenos incidentes parte I – A preparação. – Culpa do gato.**

Kyo havia sido encarregado de cuidar da comida, e das compras logicamente.  
- Acho que assim está bom. – Falou para si mesmo, após ter ficado duas horas arrumando a geladeira, de um jeito que tudo que Tohru precisasse pegar estivesse bem na sua frente. Mais atrás, escondidas atrás de caixas de leite estrategicamente posicionadas, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava, estavam bandejas com doces feitos por Kagura na noite anterior. Ele se afastou da geladeira, se espreguiçou e fechou a porta.

- Bom dia Kyo!

Kyo estremeceu ao ouvir a voz atrás dele, e então virou rapidamente.

- Bom.. bom dia Tohru.  
- Já tomou café? – Perguntou ela enquanto ia até a geladeira para preparar o café da manhã.  
- Ahn. Ainda não, acordei mais cedo, mas ainda não tomei não... – Disse ele sem pensar.  
- Ah sim, então vou preparar alguma coisa, só um minuto. – Tohru falou enquanto abria a geladeira e analisava o que faria para eles comerem.

Kyo ficou congelado, esperando que ela fechasse logo a geladeira.

- Hm, leite... leite, aqui está. Gelado né, Kyo?

Antes que Tohru pudesse tocar nas caixas de leite, Kyo a empurrou para longe da geladeira e ficou parado impedindo qualquer contato da garota com a geladeira ou com qualquer coisa que estivesse dentro dela.

- Ahn... Kyo...

Kyo já não sabia mais o que fazer, havia tacado Tohru no chão, e o pior de tudo, não conseguia achar nenhuma explicação plausível para isso.

- É... Tohru! NOSSA TOHRU!!

Tohru que agora estava a mais de meio metro do lugar que estava antes devido ao susto que levou, virou para Kyo, mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa ele gritou:

- Aquilo ali no jardim, aquela coisa amarela ali, é o MOGETA?

Tohru levantou correndo do chão e foi olhar pela janela da sala. Depois de alguns segundos ela voltou.

- Ah Kyo, eu não vi nada, creio que foi embora.. Kyo?

A cozinha estava vazia, Kyo havia ido embora, e parece que a geladeira também.

**Nota 2 – fim**

Shigure estava rolando pelo sofá enquanto lia. Depois que se acalmou um pouco voltou a falar:

- Só fui saber do ocorrido quando fui tomar banho aquele dia, e acabei encontrando uma geladeira entre eu e o chuveiro. Demoramos para arranjar uma desculpa, mas no fim Kyo falou que levou a geladeira para arrumar, e que era perigoso se aproximar dela. – Shigure olhou para o teto, uma enorme gota pairava sobre sua cabeça... – e ela acreditou...

**Nota 3 - Pequenos incidentes parte II – A preparação. – Culpa do rato.**

Depois do que aconteceu com a geladeira, Kyo se isolou em um canto da casa, e se recusou a fazer qualquer outra coisa para a festa, inclusive encher bexigas. Logo, sobrou para Yuki fazer isso.  
Yuki, que era um pouco mais precavido que Kyo, trancou a porta do quarto e começou a encher os balões.  
Depois de meia hora, conseguiu encher todos, e os deixou espalhados pelo chão do quarto.- Finalmente... – Yuki se jogou de costas na cama, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou olhando para o teto. E ele ficou assim até seus olhos começarem a pesar, e acabar adormecendo.

toc toc...

Yuki foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas já estava escurecendo. Alguns segundos se passaram até ele conseguir assimilar que estavam batendo na porta, e que por conseqüência, que ele deveria ir até lá e abrir. Foi o que fez, ou tentou pelo menos.  
Assim que deu o primeiro passo em direção a porta, atingiu em cheio uma gorda bexiga que estava próxima a cama.

- AAAH!

Por ter acabado sair da cama, o que não prova que ele havia acordado de fato, o grito foi inevitável. E dar outro passo também.

"Plóft"

- AHHH

Mais outro passo.

"Plóft"

- Mas que droga!

Um pulo.

"Plóft"

E um escorregão."Plóft, tudum, PlóftPlóftPlóftPlóft"

- Mas, o que está acontecendo aqui...? – Yuki se questionava enquanto encarava o teto coberto de sombras. Após alguns minutos de reflexão ele se levantou cuidadosamente, e nas pontas dos pés, procurou pelo interruptor. Tateou um pouco a parede, passou por algumas elevações, até que por fim, achou uma elevação coerente com um interruptor.  
Alguns segundos com os olhos fechados bastaram para dissipar o primeiro choque dos olhos com a claridade. Mas, seguido desse pequeno choque veio um maior, quando olhou para o chão do quarto e viu todas as bexigas que gastara uma tarde inteira para encher, agora estouradas.

"Como foi que eu fiz isso...?"

Mal ele começou a se questionar, e foi interrompido pelas insistentes batidas na porta, que o acordaram e causaram tamanha tragédia.

- O que foi? – O mau-humor era evidente, para quem quer que seja que estivesse do outro lado da porta quando Yuki a abriu.

- Er... me desculpe, só queria avisar que a janta está pronta. – Tohru falou timidamente, perante o mau-humor dele.

- Senhoria Honda... – Ele sorriu momentaneamente, até ver que Tohru estava esticando o pescoço para ver o que havia provocado tanto barulho no quarto.

A ultima coisa que Tohru viu foi uma porta fechando em sua direção. Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro. Yuki havia fechado a porta com toda força que encontrou, mas esqueceu do fato de que Tohru estava no lugar que seria ocupado pela porta assim que fosse fechada.

**Nota 3 – fim**

Quando parou de falar, um silêncio caiu sobre o local. Shigure massageava a fronte, enquanto olhava fixamente para o caderno. - Sabe... Tohru acordou só algumas horas depois. Ela reclamou de dor de cabeça, mas não se lembrava de nada do que havia ocorrido.- Shigure suspirou aliviado. – Então falei que ela havia desmaiado em frente ao quarto de Yuki. – Ele parou por um momento com se quisesse lembrar de algo específico. – Mas... não posso deixar de citar que, a cara de culpa do nosso Yuki-chan era sublime.

Segundos depois voltou a folhear o pequeno caderno. Passou por algumas páginas com algo que parecia um idioma indecifrável, e outras com desenhos que lembravam os de uma criança na pré-escola.

- Bom... – Começou Shigure parando em uma dessas páginas impossíveis de ler. – Acho inevitável ter que ler essa nota, afinal ela é a parte chave do por que a festa teve que ser realizada em um lugar tão peculiar. Mas já vou avisando, a culpa não foi minha.

**Nota 4 - Pequenos incidentes parte III (final) – A preparação. – Incidente ocorrido na presença do cão.**

Embora os dias estivessem corridos com a preparação da festinha, Shigure continuava trancado no seu escritório. Ele falava que estava muito empenhado no seu novo livro, mas, todos sabiam que ele queria escapar das obrigações.

- Senhor Shigure. – Tohru falou depois de empilhar e organizar todos os pequenos livros que se encontravam na mesa dele.  
- O que foi Tohru-chan? Já terminou?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, e então ele levantou e foi até uma estante cheia de pastas. Analisou-a por alguns segundos e então se virou para Tohru:

- Acha que consegue passar um pano aqui?  
- Claro! – Ela respondeu animada e foi até onde ele estava. – Está um pouco suja, mas como prometi, vamos deixar esse escritório em ordem!

Shigure sorriu e então voltou para a mesa, onde estava o seu computador.

- Senhor Shigure...  
- Hm?  
- Aonde posso guardar esses livrinhos que estão aqui no meio dessas pastas?

Ele levantou a cabeça e viu que Tohru estava segurando três exemplares do seu mais novo romance: "Embaixo da chuva".

- Pode coloca-los na estante do lado da janela.  
- Ta!

A concentração de Shigure voltou-se novamente para a tela de seu computador, onde algumas cartas apareciam no visor, em cima de uma tela verde.

"Nada como jogar paciência para se distrair" – Ele pensava satisfeito, uma vez que todos na casa estavam trabalhando, fora ele.  
- Nossa! Quantos livros sobre festa de aniversário e bolos. – Tohru comentava distraída, sem perceber o terror que isso causou no homem sentado a sua frente.  
- Ah, Tohru-chan, pode ir descansar... – Shigure correu para onde Tohru estava e começou a empurra-la para longe dali.  
- Não, não. Vou acabar de arrumar aqui. – Ela falou voltando para perto da estante.  
- Tohru-chan querida. Já está bom por hoje, vá lá para a sala descansar.  
- Falta pouco. – Tohru estava decidida a acabar a limpeza daquele mar de podridão que era o escritório de Shigure.  
- Vá descansar. – Shigure começava a perder a paciência, e junto com ela, a noção. Prova disso foi o forte empurrão que ele deu nela para que saísse dali de perto.

Ela saiu, algo que era realmente bom, se não fosse pelo fato de ter uma janela na frente dela, uma janela grande e aberta.

- TOHRUUU!

Tarde demais, Tohru há essa hora, já estava estatelada no gramado, com os olhos fechados e provavelmente desmaiada.

**Nota 4 – fim**

- Vamos para a próxima e ultima nota. – Shigure falou rapidamente tentando ignorar possíveis comentários.  
Ele encarou o pequeno caderno por alguns segundos, até que deu um longo suspiro...  
- E a festa aconteceu...

**Nota 5 - Festa – Parte Final – O calendário errante.**

Como o dia do aniversário de Tohru chegou, e ela ainda estava no hospital, a festa teve que ser lá. A enfermaria que ela estava era pequena, e possuía mais dois doentes, que se retiraram assim que nós entramos.

- E eu insisti em cuidar dela na cada sede... – Hatori falou enquanto arranjava um espaço entre uma cama e uma parede.  
- Haa-san, isso seria péssimo. – Shigure se acomodou próximo onde estava Tohru, que até àquela hora estava olhando para todos sem entender o que estava acontecendo.  
- Você diz isso porque a culpa foi sua, e quis isola-la dos outros. Mas acabou que ela ainda não saiu do hospital, e o dia da festa chegou.

Shigure resumiu-se e soltar exclamações abafadas, enquanto dava uma desculpa qualquer e se dirigia para a porta.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – Disse ele enquanto abria a porta.

Os dois últimos convidados entraram, deixaram o presente ao lado da porta e foram até uma cama que estava no centro da sala.

- Não tinha lugar melhor pra colocar a comida? – Haru olhava incrédulo para o bolo e os doces acomodados num colchão.  
- Haa-kun, querido. Deixemos isso de lado. – Shigure acompanhou a pequena Kisa que veio junto com Haru, até a cama de Tohru.

Kisa logo que chegou perto da cama, pulou em cima de Tohru e a envolveu em um demorado abraço.

- Senhorita Kisa! Que surpresa. – Disse Tohru sorrindo. – Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Visita coletiva? Eu já estou bem melhor. – Disse ela mostrando os músculos do braço.

Neste mesmo instante Shigure pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos presentes.

- Bom, hoje todos estamos aqui reunidos, para comemorar uma data muito importante.  
- Fala logo, Shii-chan. – Shigure foi interrompido por Momiji.  
- Como eu estava dizendo. – Continuou lançando um olhar torto para Momiji. – Hoje estamos reunidos aqui para comemorar uma data que muito nos agrada e que todos nós temos a honra de presenciar.  
- Gure-san, vai logo ao ponto. – Aaya já estava perdendo a paciência com toda aquela demora.  
- E que demoramos tanto para conseguir arrumar, afinal era surpresa. – Continuou ele sem dar importância para as reclamações. – Por isso, saibam, o trabalho foi grande, vários acidentes de percurso aconteceram...  
- Feliz Aniversário Tohru. – Hatori disse antes que Shigure pudesse continuar com aquele discurso interminável.  
- Mas o que? – O cão ainda queria falar mais, afinal havia ensaiado muito.  
- Feliz aniversário Tooohru.  
- Parabéns Tohru.  
- Feliz aniversário Senhorita Honda.  
- Parabéns aí Tohru.

E assim foram os votos consecutivos de feliz aniversário. Todos que estavam presentes foram até a cama onde ela estava, um de cada vez, e apertaram a sua mão. As meninas abraçaram, juntamente com Momiji que não resistiu. E ficou em forma de coelho no colo de Tohru.

- Mas... – Tohru parecia realmente confusa. – Isso é uma festa de aniversário?

Shigure concordou com a cabeça.

- Para mim?

Algumas gotas surgiram ao redor. Não era possível que ela ainda não tivesse percebido.

- Claro Tohru. – Momiji falou enquanto coçava uma de suas grandes orelhas de coelho.  
- Mas tem algo errado.  
- O que? Ah, sim. Não tem problema ela ser num hospital, não teve outro jeito.  
- Não é isso.  
- É o que então? Faltou comida?  
- Não.  
- Então o que seria, Tohru-chan?  
- Hoje não é meu aniversário.

Essa ultima afirmação fez com que todos que estavam na sala, olhassem assustados para Tohru. Será que a queda havia causado amnésia?

- Como não Tohru? Olha só o dia. – Shigure falou mostrando um calendário.  
- Sim, sim. O dia está certo, o mês que não. Meu aniversário foi no mês passado.

Agora além de gotas também surgiam olhares atravessados direcionados a Shigure.

- Mês passado?  
- Sim.  
- E o que fizemos no dia de seu aniversário? – O escritor perguntou receoso.  
- Eu fiz um mutirão de limpeza na casa. – Todos olharam assustados. – A pedido do senhor. Lembra como ficou limpinha?

Os presentes congelaram. Não era possível que ela fizera isso no próprio aniversário.

- Mas eu lembro que você saiu com suas amigas...  
- Sim, sim. A noite.  
- Acho que cometemos um engano. – Essa foi a vez de Hatori falar.  
- Nós? Não, ele. – Hatsuharu apontou para alguém que já estava alcançando a porta.  
- Mas já que estamos aqui... – Falou Hatori enquanto ajeitava os óculos. – Vamos comemorar a data, atrasada.  
- Vamos comemorar. – Momiji gritou.  
- Bom se me permitem, vou dar meu presente pessoalmente a Tohru. – Aaya se aproximou da cama com um grande pacote, e o abriu na frente de Tohru.  
- Que lindo. Obrigada Senhor Ayame. – agradeceu Tohru, enquanto segurava um vestido rosa piscante com um coração bordado na frente, com os dizeres: "Eu venero o Ayame".  
- Olha o meu Tohru. – Essa era a vez de Kagura chegar mais perto da cama.

Todos foram até lá e entregaram seus presentes, enquanto Haru e Hatori seguravam com força um Shigure que tentava escapar a qualquer custo da pequena enfermaria.

**Nota 5 – fim**

Shigure fechou o caderno e se levantou. Foi até a janela e encarou o horizonte por algum tempo.

- Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar fresco aquela hora. –Disse se lembrando de quando tentou fugir da enfermaria.

Depois de dizer isso ele olhou por mais um tempo pela janela, e depois foi até o fundo da sala, onde se encontrava uma grande câmera.

- E ai, ficou bom? – Perguntou para duas garotas que estavam sentadas em um sofá mais ao fundo.  
- Ótimo. – Respondeu Hanajima.  
- Perfeito. – Uotani falou enquanto ia até a filmadora.  
- A que bom, foi uma ótima idéia gravar o aniversário de Tohru contado por mim, que sou excelente escritor.  
- Você faria isso de novo? – Perguntou Arisa.  
- Claro. Tudo para os meus queridos leitores e agora ouvintes.  
- Então pode começar.  
- O que?  
- Esqueci de aperta o rec.  
- Mas como?!  
- Vai logo. - Essa foi a vez de Hanajima falar.

Shigure abaixou a cabeça e se arrastou lentamente até o sofá. Não adiantava discutir com aquelas duas.

- Pronto? – Perguntou Arisa atrás da filmadora.  
- Sim. – Respondeu cabisbaixo.  
- Então lá vai. – Dessa vez ela se certificou de ter apertado o rec direito. Após isso foi até o sofá onde estava Hanajima e se sentou ao lado da amiga.  
Ambas encaravam Shigure.

Shigure as encarou e então ajeitou mais uma vez os óculos, se acomodou no sofá, colocou um livro de anotações sobre o colo e acendeu um cigarro.- Olá caros leitores, jovens e queridas leitoras colegiais...

**Fanfic– Fim

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Gostaram? xD  
Eu sou suspeita para falar, afinal eu que escrevi. Mas, eu realmente gostei muito dessa fic.

Deixem review dizendo o que acharam o/


End file.
